


Day Two

by LittleEagle



Series: 20 day Kink Challange [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleEagle/pseuds/LittleEagle





	

[Outfit](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.polyvore.com/day_three/set?id=206861508)

************************************************************************************************************  
[Name] walked into the Stark Tower with her boyfriend of two years, Steve Rogers. He was laughing over something silly she said. Making a fake pout she folded her arms across her chest. "Fine, laugh it up," she growled and pushed the elevator's button. "Sorry, Darling," Steve said apologetically and leaned down to give her a quick kiss. When he straightened up she still wore a little scowl on her face. "You do this quickly now, too?" she asked with a smirk and wrapped her arms around his neck. She had to stand on tiptoes if she wanted to kiss him. She pulled him into a deep kiss and he put his hands in her waist. The elevator's doors slid open with a ding and Steve pushed her inside without breaking the kiss.  
The doors weren't yet closed when he started to tug down her panties. Steve stuffed it into his back pocket while [name] was undoing his pants and freeing his erect member from its confines. She made a few strokes before he knelt down to lick at her folds. [Name] bit her lip to stay quiet but a faint whimper still escaped. Steve straightened up and kissed her again. He lifted her and pressed against the wall, her legs wrapping around his waist. They pulled away for a second to breath before Steve thrust into her without any warning.  
He moved her up and down on his shaft as well as ramming himself into her warm core. She was holding onto Steve's shoulders for support. The elevator made a quiet ding over their muffled moans and grunts, signing they were halfway up. His lips left hers to give all kisses onto her neck and the top of her breasts.  
She shuddered slightly and felt the little knot becoming unbearably tight. "Steve... faster," she moaned and pulled his face back for a kiss. He increased his pace and hit her special spot repeatedly what [name] rewarded with digging her nails into his shoulder. After a few powerful thrusts they came at the same time. Their mixed semens were trailing down her thighs. Steve lowered her to the ground while she searched for a tissue in her bag. She cleaned up the mess and threw the tissue into the elevator's small dustbin.  
Steve cupped her cheeks and gave her a soft kiss. They fixed their hair and clothes quickly. "Steve, give back my panties," she asked holding her hand out. "No, t won't be necessary knowing Tony," he replied and gave her another small kiss. The elevator finally reached the top floor where Tony's party was already going on. They walked out hand in hand, her cheeks flushed a bit. [Name] was looking around nervously, feeling a bit uncomfortable without underwear even if Steve wasn't going to let anyone near her.  
They were standing at the glass panel window with drinks in their hands when Tony walked up to them. "[Name], Cap. I'm glad you could make it," he said with a smirk like he knew something they didn't. "Stark, it's a really conservative party from you," Steve replied and pulled [name] closer. "Hello Tony." He reached behind Steve and pulled out her panties from his pockets. "Looks like someone started playing Seven Minutes in Heaven early tonight" he said and held the little peace into the air. It was debatable which of them blushed deeper but [name] ran to the elevator after she threw her glass at Tony. Steve followed after her. "I'm sorry, Darling," he apologized once they were in the safety of the descending elevator. "I'm not angry at you," she replied with a small smile. Steve pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, [name]."


End file.
